


Never Say Goodbye

by m7storyteller



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank doesn't say goodbye to Karen.</p>
<p>Spoilers: Daredevil Season 2 (the whole season).  Episode Tag to 2.13 A Cold Day In Hell’s Kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

To say she's surprised to find him standing in the middle of her apartment when she returns home after giving Brett her statement about the hostage situation, would have been a lie.  She quickly closes and locks the door behind her, tossing her purse onto her couch as she all but runs into his arms, her fingertips digging into his back through his jacket as she wraps her arms around him.  
  
He makes a soft shushing sound, as he wraps his arms around her, one of his hands cupping the back of her neck, the other splayed across her back as he holds her close.  He can feel her trembling, as he closes his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head, reveling in what it feels like to hold her without someone shooting at them.  
  
"I thought you were dead.", her voice is muffled against his chest.  
  
Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders, "To the world, and maybe to you."  
  
"I shouldn't have said that.", she lifted her head up to look at him, "I didn't mean it. I…"  
  
"You were scared.", he pressed a kiss to her forehead, feeling the soft shudder that comes in response as she nods her head.  
  
She shivers softly when his cool lips whisper over her cheek, her eyes fluttering close when she feels his warm breath against her lips just before he kisses them, swallowing the soft gasp escapes.  
  
It's warm and soft, and so very tender, and she can't remember the last time she had been kissed like this, or if she has ever been kissed like this.  And then it's over all too soon, her eyes opening when Frank pulls away from her, cupping her cheek in his hand.  His thumb is callused as he rubs his thumb over it, catching the tear that has fallen down onto her cheek.  
  
He stares at her, as if he's really seeing her for the first time, like he's trying to memorize what her face looks likes.  Her breath catches in her chest, as she licks her lips, tasting him before she asks him the question that's most on her mind, "Are you leaving?  Is this where you tell me that you're leaving and goodbye?  Why didn't you just leave after helping Matt?", at the look on his face, she nodded her head, "I know he's Daredevil."  
  
He's silent for a minute, before he nods his head, sighing, "That's exactly what I was going to do, but there's something about you, that makes it hard for me to tell you goodbye.", he cups her face in his hands, and kisses her once again, slow and deep.  It's almost like he's reaching inside of her and touching the part of her heart that she once thought belonged to Matt, but now she's not so sure as he ends the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, as they stare at one another as they catch their breath.  
   
"But you still have to leave.", she whispers brokenly.  
  
"Yeah.", he whispers back, caressing her face with his eyes as he watches the tears begin to gather on her eyelashes, making her eyes look impossibly blue, "I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you goodbye, sweetheart, even if I wanted to."  
  
Instead, he kisses her one last time, and then he's out the window before she realizes it.  She hurries over to the window, watching as he walks away with a trembling hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that threaten to escape.  Even as her heart breaks and the tears begin to fall, she smiles, because she knows that one day she will see Frank Castle again.


End file.
